Just A Little Too Late
by RoobyDoobyDoo
Summary: Ayame believes friendship heals people. Kouga thinks she's wrong. Ayame sticks to her judgement and tries saving a broken boy. Ugly secrets and emotions surface,Kouga tries saving Ayame from all this, and fails. Ayame was born April 1992, died July 2010.
1. The Start To A Tragic Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any other characters from the anime series and the manga books. I won't be putting up disclaimers every chapter because it's annoying. So yeah, this is the disclaimer for the whole story. **

**AN: New story, hope you guys like it.  
"Takeshi Miyazaki" is my OC. He will also play a big part in the story but he will not be romantically involved with Ayame, even though he might wish he was. Also "Mai Miyagi" is an OC but she will not play a big role in the story. There's not much Kouga and Ayame in this chapter but I promise there will be later on. Also, this story will mostly be from Ayame's point of view. Sorry if it sounds a bit boring! There will be more excitement later on! Pinky promise! Also please review, otherwise I think I'm posting up stories for no reason (:**

* * *

My name is Ayame Watanabe, and this is my story.

I sighed as I looked up at the building towering above me. Aomori High School, the high school I was attending. I hated school, not because I got bad grades or because I was bullied. I just did not like the people going there.

I used to have friends from junior school, Kagome Higurashi, Kouga Niigata, Inuyasha Tanaka, Sango Toyama, and Miroku Yamada but I just drifted apart from the group after I went to study abroad in Canada and the United States of America for about a year and a half.

Coming back to Japan, and trying to rekindle our friendship failed. I had realized I had my feelings for Kouga while I was away, and when I came back I realized Kouga had realized his feelings for some other girl.

I was over it but hanging out with my old friends just did not feel the same. I had come back into half of the year, which sucked. Meeting new people wasn't that hard, I had met Kagura Endo and Mai Miyagi but I missed my old friends too. Things just were too awkward between us, so I never tried as hard as I should have to get back with them.

"But this is senior year and I will try and make this as fun as it should be." I thought fiercely. Sticking my nose up in the air, and taking in a deep breath, I walked into the doors of Aomori High.

* * *

"Ayame!" shouted a familiar voice.

Turning around I looked and smiled. It was Mai. Mai ran up to me breathless and red faced and freckled, and her short orange hair a mess as usual.

"Long time no see." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, wanna have lunch together, it'll be just like old times!" she huffed. Mai was a bit overweight which bothered her and caused insecurities.

I forced a smile. I wanted to say no but I was not openly rude. It was not Mai's fault that I had changed. "Sure."

Entering the cafeteria I looked around. I spotted Kagura who looked away, chatting with some girls known as sluts around the school. I was not hurt by with no response from her, I sort of expected it. Making my way over to the lunch line I saw Sango. She looked at me, gave me a sort of half smile. I smiled back.

Some guy suddenly appeared in front of me out of no where and not being able to stop himself he collided into me, spilling my lunch down my shirt. Falling to the floor and turning red I glared up into pale blue eyes.

"Watch it!"

"S-sorry," stuttered the boy, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes and picking up my tray. He looked up at me, red in the face.

I had never seen him around before and eyed him critically. Crooked teeth, beautiful blue eyes, shaggy, greasy blonde hair and an old, ragged school uniform. His eyes looked sincere and scared so I smiled in spite of my ruined lunch and ruined uniform.

"Hey no problem, accidents happen."

The boy nodded and hurried off, muttering "Sure it is, you're probably gonna bitch at you're friends about me like a stuck up bitch. "

I looked at the boy in surprise.

"Hey! You don't know me!" I retorted.

He looked at me, apparently surprised I had heard and then scurried off.

Looking down at my ruined uniform I sighed, great first day.

* * *

Walking to my third period class I noticed the guy from the cafeteria entering the same class as me.

"Great" I thought sarcastically and walked in behind him.

I had managed to get one of grandpa's friends to bring me a clean uniform. Looking around I spotted Inuyasha Tanaka. He met my eyes and grinned, patting the seat next to him. Surprised, but grateful I sat down grinning back. The boy who had spilled my lunch took the empty seat in the far back corner of the class, isolating himself as much as he could. The teacher started to take attendance.

"Takeshi Miyazaki?"

"Present," mumbled the boy inaudibly. A few sniggers were heard and a couple insults were fired at the boy by a bunch of popular boys, and among them was Kouga. I glared at them and they immediately shut up. Kouga smiled at me, which I ignored. "Jerk," I thought. I did not know why but something about Takeshi made me want to protect him. Inuyasha noticed my behavior. 

"Ayame has a crush?"

I looked at him, grabbing one of the cute white ears on the top of his head and twisting.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Ouch! No ma'am." He grinned.

I grinned back, my first sincere smile of the day. I had missed him. He was the guy I was closest to in the group and had probably missed him the most.

"I missed you," he said sincerely.

"I missed you too Inu-poo." I said back, my grin not wavering.

He glared at me, reaching out and twisting one of my ears.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he growled.

"Nothing ma'am," I said back, not missing a beat.

He grinned. "That's what I thought."

* * *

School was over, and my afternoon classes were much better than the ones in the morning. Inuyasha had been in all of my afternoon classes and Sango, Kagome and Kouga were in the last class of the day. Kagome and Sango had changed too, not just on the outside but on the inside too. They had made an effort to talk to me which I had returned. The awkwardness was gone. We clicked again. I don't know how. We had made plans for after school to catch up. Mai had avoided me after school, hanging out with some other girl. She caught my eye and I smiled a real smile. She looked surprised and waved back guiltily.

I reached home, and quickly kissed my grandpa hello before running upstairs to get ready to meet Sango and Kagome at some new café that had opened up. It was pretty warm outside even though it was September so I changed into a white aeropostale shirt and some faded jean shorts and blue flip flops. I fixed my hair. I had put it in a bun this morning, dreading the fact that I had to go to school. Now I let it open and smiled. Maybe school would not suck so badly. Grabbing my wallet, I ran downstairs and walked towards the café.

Not paying attention I bumped into another body, landing rather hardly on my ass, and getting water spilled all over my white shirt.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I rubbed my ass, getting up. Looking up I saw beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry! Wasn't watching where I was going," said a deep voice. It was Kouga Niigata, looking sexy as ever holding a now empty water bottle.

Looking down I noticed my green bra was showing through. I looked at Kouga and glared. He grinned sheepishly and took off his shirt, showing his amazing body and handed it to me. I took and put it on and continued walking. He began walking alongside.

"Where you off to?

"Some new café that opened to meet up with Kagome and them."

"Same."

"Nice."

"Sorry about the shirt."

"You better be."

"I am, so am I forgiven?"

"I don't know."

"I missed you a lot, and please forgive me."

"Who wouldn't miss me? And I told you I'll think about forgiving you."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so difficult," he said. He stopped and turned around to face me and held out his arms. 

"How about I let you feel my abs as an apology?" he said winking.

I glared at him, taking one of his nipples in my hands and twisting. 

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I've seen better cocky bastard." And started walking away, wearing the biggest grin ever. I had missed him a lot too.

* * *

Reaching the café I was suddenly blinded by a pair of hands.

"Miroku?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you just groped me."

I turned around and punched him hard in the arm. Sango glared at Miroku, and punched his other arm. I smiled at the two. I had missed this last year. Sitting down at a booth in between Sango and Miroku and across from Kouga, I ordered a cream cheese bagel.

"Still obsessed with bagels and cream cheese?" asked Kagome, who came and sat down next to Kouga with Inuyasha. I grinned and nodded.

"HEY BRAT WATCH IT!" shouted a woman.

Startled, looking around I spotted Takeshi, apologizing to an elderly women whom I recognized with coffee down her cardigan. Takeshi was mumbling something, red in the face and glaring. Pushing Miroku off the bench much to his protest I walked toward Takeshi and the women.

"Mrs. Iwate can I buy you another coffee?" I asked smiling and coming up behind her.

"Why hello Ayame dear, and no I want this idiot to buy me another one. He bumped into me and then told me to watch where I was going. The nerve of him!"

Takeshi turning even redder apologized again. "I'm sorry ma'am but I don't have anymore money."

I looked at Takashi up and down. He was wearing an old black hoody that was a size too small with dirty worn out jeans and sneakers.

Mrs. Iwate huffed and stormed out of the shop, cursing like a teenager. Takeshi glared at the floor and began to clean up the coffee he had spilled with napkins. Picking up some clean napkins I bent down to help him.

"I don't need your help!" he ground out.

I looked at him, his angry and sad blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair and worn out face.

"I don't need your permission to help you." I said with a smile.

Takeshi looked at me surprised, turning beet red again he mumbled a thank you and reached out with his hand.

"Let's start over, I'm Takeshi Miyazaki." He said, smiling a real smile.

I smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Ayame Watanabe, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

And that was the start to a beautiful, yet tragic friendship.


	2. Nutcase

**AN: Here's chapter two! Hope you guys like. I'm on a roll! I've written to new chapters for my other story, whose title and summery I changed. I can't make up my mind about summaries :(  
I've changed this story's summary a thousand times too.  
****WARNING: There is a lot of nipple pinching in this chapter ;)  
****Aha, yes you read right "nipple pinching" Also, I added some Miroku on this chapter even though I wasn't planning on it but I didn't really give him much attention last chapter so yeah, I felt bad :P  
Also, I think I may have mentioned it in the chapter one authors notes but I'll mention it again this story is mostly in Ayame's point of view.**

**There's no Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha in this chapter, it is all Ayame Kouga and Takeshi but I promise that there will be more of them in the next chapter. So yeah, enjoy you guys. Constructive criticism is always welcome; I want to become a better writer. **

**(: Please read and review, and thanks to the reviewers that reviewed chapter one.**

* * *

I looked in the mirror. My hair was wet and my blow dryer had broken. It had turned chilly outside so I couldn't leave it wet, but it would take too long to towel dry and I would be late for school. Glaring at my reflection I put my hair up in a bun, threw one my uniform and rushed out of the house. Looking up at the sky I noticed the skies were grey.

"I'd better hurry…" I muttered to myself.

Rain started pouring down. I should have checked the weather before I left, instead of worrying about my hair. Sighing I looked up, it was pouring, no way I could walk in this.

"SHIT!" I turned back around to walk back home to get my car. I should have checked the weather!

"AYAME!" shouted a familiar voice.

Turning around I saw Kouga, he had pulled his car over to the side of the road and was grinning and waving.

"Want a ride?" he asked smirking.

I nodded my head furiously, freezing. I should have worn a warmer jacket. It had been so warm yesterday and today was the complete opposite. I looked over at Kouga and saw his smirk had never left his face.

"I would but considering the way you pinched my nipple the other day…" 

I glared at him. "You wet my shirt."

He glared back. "Nipple pinching is worse than a wet shirt. Besides I gave you my shirt didn't I?"

"I don't have time for this…" I said turning on my heel promptly and continuing back home.

Kouga drove towards me.

"Hey I was kidding! Come on in!"

I kept on walking, ignoring him. "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" I thought to myself. Kouga stopped the car and got out. Grabbing me by the shoulder he turned me around, steering me towards his car.

"Let me go!" I shouted, kicking him in the shin.

He glared at me and was about to say something but decided against it. 

"No, I was kidding and I can't let you walk in the pouring rain. Get in the car Ayame." he said.

I glared at him. The nerve of him! First he made fun of me and then expects me to forgive him like that and follow his orders. Looking at him stubbornly, I continued to struggle in his arms. Kouga suddenly grinned, freaking me out. Lifting me up in arms, he slung me over his shoulder, opened his car door and then threw me in the back seat. Grinning, he leaned over me, "I win."

I looked at him; his black bangs were stuck to his face, his white uniform shirt was wet making it stick to his muscular arms and he was grinning at me, his blue eyes shining. Blushing I looked away, a scowl on my face. His grin grew wider and he leaned out of the back seat and started to drive towards school. He looked at me through the rearview mirror, concern evident on his face.

"You okay? Your face is a pretty red. Did the rain give you a fever already?" 

I blushed harder, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The concern on his face was replaced with a frown.

"Bitch, I was being nice and I'm pinching your nipple too, to get back at you for what you did!"

I smirked, pulling off one of my soggy socks- thanks to the rain and scrunched it up in a ball before whipping it at the back of his head.

"BITCH!"

I chuckled to myself and put on my seatbelt while he continued cursing at me.

* * *

"ACHOO!" 

I moaned as I threw my books in my locker. Kouga and I had ended up being late to school anyways, and the secretary had bitched at us about being late during the first week of school. I sneezed again, cursing the rain for giving me a cold.

"You okay?" asked a concerned voice.

Smiling and recognizing the voice I turned and looked into the beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Takeshi. Stupid Kouga gave me a hard time today in the morning!"

A wild look came into Takeshi's eyes.

"I hate him!" he whispered fiercely. "He's always made fun of some of my friends. He walks around with that smug look on his face. Him and his friends, they don't own the school but they act like it! I want to punch them in the face sometimes. Did you see what they did yesterday? They fucking sniggered and made jokes about me. I've left them alone haven't I? And sure, maybe they weren't talking about me, but they laughed right after my name was called! "

I looked over at him, a bit surprised by his outburst. He looked down suddenly feeling guilty, as if embarrassed by his outburst. I smiled over at him, suddenly getting the urge to ruffle his hair. Instead, I pinched his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Kouga in line so don't worry your cute little head off," I cooed, grinning as Takeshi's face turned beet red.

"AYAME!"

"Speaking of the devil….." I muttered turning around.

Takeshi turned around and left without a word, obviously in a hurry. I looked after him, surprised. I was surprised yet again as Kouga suddenly came up behind me, putting his forehead to mine, his lips only millimeters away from mine.

"You have a fever. You're foreheads hot. See I told you to get in the car sooner, now you've gone and made yourself sick." he said looking me in the eyes and frowning. 

I turned red and pulled my face back, hitting my head lightly on my locker.

"Way to state the obvious Sherlock and I would have gotten in the car if you hadn't acted like such an idiot," I said looking around him and seeing Miroku coming up behind Kouga.

Kouga ignored Miroku and put a finger to my throat, trailing it down, stopping right above my right breast, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Remember when I said I'd get you back this morning…." 

"_Bitch, I was being nice and I'm pinching your nipple too, to get back at you for what you did!"_

My mouth opened forming an "O", and my hand shot up to grab his when Miroku's hands suddenly snaked around Kouga's chest and grabbed both his nipples, twisting them hard, before running off cackling like an idiot. Kouga yelped and jerked his body forward, pressing tightly against mine. He glared at Miroku who was disappearing into a crowd of surprised students. I giggled, catching his attention.

He glared at me, before rubbing his chest, making me laugh harder. He took my nose in his hand and twisted it, making me cry out and tears form in my eyes.

"Payback's a bitch isn't Ayame?" he smirked, letting go of my now cherry red nose.

I said nothing, rubbing my nose and wiping tears from my eyes glaring up at him He smiled and threw something at me suddenly, before walking away as the bell sounded for second period. I looked at it saw it was Advil. Smiling to myself I swallowed a pill while chugging it down with water, unaware that I was being watched by someone's beautiful blue eyes while I was watching Kouga walk away.

* * *

"Watch it retard!" shouted a student as he pushed Takeshi to the ground. I saw this, and jogged towards the two.

"Takeshi you okay?" I asked, helping him up. Takeshi looked at me beet red and nodded. The student who pushed him down looked at glaring. I glared back.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah you can, leave him alone?"

The student grinned. "I would _darling _but this is the fucking second time he's brushed me, and it's pissing me off."

"Yeah? Well get over it. He apologized didn't he?"

The student kept glaring me, before stepping towards.

"What are you his mother? You're not in this, so get the fuck lost."

Those words stopped me in my tracks and I hesitated. I looked at Takeshi who was looking at me, red in the face.

"What am I doing?" I thought to myself. "I'm acting like his mother! I barely know him."

Takeshi looked at me, before taking off down the hall, the wild look returning to his eyes. The student cried out about to run after him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around, looking into Kouga's blue eyes which were narrowed.

"Oi, Higuchi what's up?" he asked, not taking his hand off Higuchi's shoulder.

The student turned around, seemingly forgetting about Takeshi and me.

"Hey Kouga, it's been long time!" the student said, taking Kouga's hand and hugging him in a brotherly way.

Kouga smiled and the two chatted. I turned back to where Takeshi had taken off, leaving a bunch of bewildered students watching him go. Lots of them made jokes; apparently this was normal behavior for Takeshi. I suddenly felt very stupid, Takeshi's face in my head. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into Kouga's concerned blue eyes. They were not longer glittering like they had when I met him in the morning or whenever I made him laugh. Right now, they were clouded with worry and anger. He took me by the hand and walked me to his locker.

"You don't like him, do you?" he stated looking ahead at his locker, his face void of any emotion.

I glanced at him. "Huh?"

He put his arms on either side of his head, caging me in between them. His face was dead serious.

"That Takeshi kid, you don't like him."

I glanced at him, trying to read his face but it bore no expression besides worry. I didn't comprehend why or what he was trying to say.

"Can you speak in more than one sentence? I really don't get what you're saying…" I said, suddenly realizing how close we were, for the second time that day. Heat rushed to my face and I hoped that I was not blushing.

Kouga seemed to take no notice and he sighed, leaning back, removing his arms from around my head.

"That Takeshi kid, in our class, he isn't good news. I hear he's a nutcase."

I looked at him, suddenly feeling very angry and protective of Takeshi at the same time. I remembered his words from earlier on, in the morning.

"_Yeah I'm fine Takeshi. Stupid Kouga gave me a hard time today in the morning!"_

_A wild look came into Takeshi's eyes._

"I hate him!" he whispered fiercely. "He's always made fun of some of my friends. He walks around with that smug look on his face. Him and his friends, they don't own the school but they act like it!"

I pushed Kouga away suddenly. He looked at me surprised. I glared at him before yelling, "What's wrong with you!? How would you know if he's a nutcase or not? You're not that close to him from what I hear. You probably don't even know the guy! You've really changed you know that? You used to be kind and caring, or maybe it was all an act? Leave him alone, I doubt he's done anything to you. Also don't tell me who I don't like, I know who I don't like and frankly at the moment, it's you Kouga."

Kouga looked at me shocked, and then looked around. We had definitely caught the attention of other students who now tried gathering around pretty obviously to see if there was a fight. Kouga grabbed my hand and pulled me away, near a corner.

"Stop being so loud," he whispered. "You're right okay? I don't know for _sure _if he's a maniac but I've got enough reasons to think so. Have you seen the way he suddenly blows up? He screamed at a girl earlier on today for accidently stepping his toes. He has anger issues and that's why he barely had any friends. In fact, I think you're the only person who ever talks to him. You don't have to act all bitchy; I'm only trying to look out for you. Why do you care so much about him anyway? Are you dating him?"

I looked at him surprised and shook my head furiously without hesitation. He backed away from me, suddenly smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Ayame," he said. "I was only trying to look out for you."

I grinned, and felt guilty for suddenly snapping at him I went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry too." I said looking up at him and letting him go.

He grinned seductively and pulled me back up against him, putting his hand on my waist and then gliding it up towards my chest. I pulled away knowing what he wanted to do.

"_Bitch, I was being nice and I'm pinching your nipple too, to get back at you for what you did!"_

"YOU WILL NEVER PINCH MY NIPPLES! NOT AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE! BESIDES YOU PINCHED MY NOSE! WE ARE EVEN!!!" I screamed attracting the attention of students, but I didn't care. Cackling like an idiot like Miroku had, I ran down the hall. I heard Kouga's laughter behind me and I smiled to myself.


End file.
